Wine and Black & White Movies
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: They meet in the most cliché-ish way possible. She's here to take some time off and told her best friend that she'd avoid men. He has got that boyish smirk on his face, and his mohawk makes him look like a bad boy. She falls for him anyway. Puck/Quinn,AU.


A/N : First Puck/Quinn one shot. Written in a couple of hours, pointless fluff. PQ angst coming soon. For now, enjoy!

* * *

She doesn't know why she decides to go to Paris. It it a last minute choice, she needs to get out of her town, to see new landscapes, to meet new people, to take hundreds of photos of a place she has never been in.

She comes home one night, slamming the door behind her after a bad day at work. She got into another fight with her boyfriend, or should she say _ex_-boyfriend. Her best friend, Rachel, whom she shares her apartment with looks up from the paper she has been working on and furrows her brow. She asks her roommate what's going on as the blonde throws her keys on the coffee table and drops her jacket on the floor.

"Sure, _Rachel_ will pick it up and hang it in the dresser," the brunette says sarcastically as she moves from the floor to sit on the couch next to Quinn. "What's going on, sweetie?" she asks softly, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn sighs heavily. "I hate my life."

A tiny laugh passes through Rachel's opened lips, "Okay..."

"I need to take some time off," with that, she stands up and walks out of the living room, leaving a perplexed Rachel behind her. The short brunette shoots up to her feet and follows Quinn in her bedroom. Quinn has already her suitcase on the bed and has already begun to fill it with jeans and dresses. "I'm going to Paris."

"P-paris?" Rachel says while shaking her head. "And when are you coming back?"

Quinn looks at Rachel briefly. "I don't know yet. I need to clear my head, take pictures, do shopping. But most of all, avoid men."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asks.

"Don't take it personally, but I need to be alone for a while."

Rachel nods, "I understand."

And with that, Quinn gathers the last of the things she need, zips her suit case and pulls her jacket on. She and Rachel grab a bite before she Rachel drives her to the airport. They hug each other tightly, then Quinn picks up her suit case and walks through the gate after promising Rachel she would call as soon as she lands.

Once she is sat in her seat and the plane has taken off, she puts on her ear buds and listens to quiet music. Closing her eyes, she hopes she can somehow start over.

_ (Before you met me_  
_ I was alright_  
_ But things were kinda heavy) _

She's casually walking through the streets of Paris, enjoying the September sun and the cool fresh air. It's different from New York. Sure, she loves that town, but it's nice to get away once in a while. The only thing she has with her is her camera around her neck, a couple of Euros to pay for the subway in her pocket and a book she has bought in a book shop in a plastic bag. And of course, a little book called 'Learn French in an hour' tucked under her arm just in case.

She doesn't really know the language, just the important words like Hello, Thank You. She's on her way to the Eiffel Tower when she spots a little Café in the corner of a small street. It seems nice and cozy and she really likes it. She is walking toward the entrance, looking at the ground when she bumps into someone and drops her things.

The person who bumped into her immediately crouches down to pick her books and Quinn does the same thing as she wracks her brain for the few French words she has memorized. "Désolée,"

"Ce n'est rien," the man says with a smile as they stand up. "Je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Quinn narrows her eyes because she has not understood a thing he said. "I don't understand French," she says. "I'm sorry..." she then blushed when the man raises his eyebrow. "Je..."

"Vous ne parlez pas français?" he asks. She's pretty sure he has just asked her if she speaks French. She shakes her head, embarrassed. "That's alright, we can speak English." her head shoots up and she sees the smirk on her face and resists the urge to shove him.

"You're a jerk," she says. "You knew I didn't speak French!"

He laughs loudly, "Yeah, it was pretty funny, watching you stumble on your words," he then extends his hand toward her, "I'm Puck."

Quinn smiles and shakes his hand, "I'm Quinn, the American."

"So..." Puck draws out, "Does Quinn from America mind if I buy her a coffee?"

A deep red creeps onto Quinn's cheeks as she shakes her head, "Lead the way."

Puck tells her about a great café near the Eiffel Tower. They walk there, Puck showing her all about Paris' architecture at the same time. She loves how passionate he is of this town and takes a lot of pictures.

he's quite handsome, she notes; sure, he has a mohawk and looks a bit like a bad boy but Quinn thinks it's kind of cute. Instead of coffee, they get Italian ice creams because it's hot and Quinn has never tasted this kind of ice cream before. Puck laughs when she tells him this and insists that he buy them two. They sit on a bench near the Tower and enjoy the view.

"So," Quinn says, "How come you speak French so fluently?"

"My mom is French. She taught me the language when I was young, so I know both French and English."

Quinn nods and licks her ice cream, "It's a beautiful language. I'd love to learn."

"Et bien, mademoiselle, nous pourrions commencer dès maintenant," Puck says, and Quinn laughs.

"Okay, you gotta stop doing that, I didn't get anything of what you just said."

"I said: Well, miss, we could start now."

"Start what now?" she asks, frowning.

"Learn French,"

"Oh," Quinn says. "Sweet!"

"Bonbon."

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Huh?"

"Bonbon means Sweet."

"That's a funny word. You French persons are funny."

"Hey, I'm not French. I'm a pure American. I live in America."

"Really?" Quinn exclaims in surprise. "Where do you live?"

"New Jersey. You?"

"Close, New York. I live with my best friends who is on Broadway so obviously we live in NYC. I like it, it's just a bit noisy. Sometimes I'd just like to go to Montana and lie down in the green grass with a horse next to me and read a book, listening to the sound of the birds singing..."

"Cliché much?" Puck asks with a smirk.

Quinn slaps his shoulder lightly, "Shut up!"

"I'm kidding. What do you do in life?"

"I'm still studying. I want to be a teacher in primary school. I love kids, they lighten my day. I'm guessing you're an architect."

"Is that obvious?" Puck asks, chuckling. "Still studying but yeah, I'd love to." he then takes a quick look at his watch and groans. "I gotta go, I've an important meeting." She's taking a few pictures of the tower and doesn't pay attention so he takes the occasion to slip the note he has written earlier in the book she has bought.

"Okay," she says with a smile but can't hide the disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," he stands up, waves at her and walks away. She finds it weir though. She's had a great time, and she's pretty sure he has too, so why does he leave like that?

She told Rachel she would avoid men anyway.

_(My heart stops_  
_ When you look at me)_

She walks back to her hotel room, a little bit tired because she has done a lot in the afternoon. She sets her bags on her bed, kicks off her shoes and marches over to the bathroom. She changes her shirt in just a red tank top and replaces her skirt with her yoga pants. She pulls her hair up in a pony tail, walks back to her bed and pours herself a glass of wine.

She takes the book she has bought from the plastic bag, eager to start reading it. Something falls off when she opens the first page and with furrowed brows, she picks up the piece of paper and reads it.

_8 pm, tonight. Same spot. I need to show you something. -P_

She almost squeals like a five-year-old who has just gotten a doll. Unable to suppress that stupid grin off her face, she checks the clock on the wall. She has an hour to get herself ready. She doesn't know if she should wear something fancy or casual, and she doesn't want to call Rachel otherwise the brunette is going to make fun of her for saying that she's supposed to avoid men.

After fifteen minutes of brain wracking, she finally decides on denim tight jeans with a gray top. She pulls a black jacket on and silver heels. Taking her gray clutch, she turns off all the lights and walks out of the room.

She's walking in direction of the Eiffel tower when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She already knows who it is, she doesn't need to see the caller id.

"Hey Broadway star."

_"You know I hate when you call me that,"_ Rachel's voice rings at the other end. _"Anyways, how is Paris, Mademoiselle?"_

"It's great. It's beautiful, I took some amazing pictures, I wish I could stay here forever."

_"Whoah, you're not gonna ditch me for Paris, are you?"_ Rachel asks, panic itching her voice. Quinn lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head, though Rachel can't see it.

"No way. I love NY too much to do that."

_"Annnnnnd, have you met anybody?" _Quinn can almost see her friend smirk through the phone. She wonders how long she has waited to ask her this question.

"Nope, none," she's not really telling her the truth, but she's not really lying either. She and Puck just met, and it will be over before they know it. Rachel groans in the phone.

_"Sucks. I gotta go hun, my mom is driving me crazy,"_ Rachel says. _"Love ya!"_

Quinn doesn't have time to reply, Rachel has already hung up. Rolling her eyes slightly, she realizes that she has already made it to the spot from earlier. Puck isn't here yet, at least she doesn't see him. She sits on the bench and admires as the Seine flows by. A few minutes later, she begins to wonder where Puck is and starts to freak out.

"Bonsoir," she hears from behind her and spins around. He's standing a few meters from her with his jacket draped over his arm. He extends his hand toward her, which she gladly takes to get up from the bench.

"Hi," she says, the corners of her mouth itching upwards. "I almost expected a rose."

Puck snorts, "Nah, I'm not that cliché."

"Please. That note in the book? Lame." she says with a chuckle, and then notices his face. "I'm kidding."

"I know," he mutters under his breath, dips his hands into his jeans pockets and keeps his head down. She tries so hard not to laugh, because she thinks he looks so cute right now.

"So where are we going?" she asks, her hazel eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I hope you like cemeteries."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, "We're going to a cemetery? That's creepy. But yeah, sure. I mean, I'm not really fond of going in a cemetery at night...But let's try."

"My favorite author's tomb is there. The grave stones are superb."

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Oscar Wilde."

She almost laughs afterwards, because it's totally cliché that they both have the same favorite author; so she doesn't say anything.

_(You brought me to life_  
_ Now every February_  
_ You'll be my valentine, valentine)_

After they little promenade to the cemetery, they decide to go back to the center of Paris, that's when he invites her for dinner at his house. She hesitates for a moment, because she knows to what it will lead and she should really asks for Rachel's opinion but she doesn't. She simply nods her head and they walk down Emile Zola's avenue until they get to his house. He opens the door for her and turns the lights on.

She wanders around the main room while he's taking the glasses and wine in the kitchen. The living room's walls are a light beige and pictures are hanging on them. It's mostly black and white pictures of buildings and monuments. She recognizes the Parthenon, the leaning tower of Pisa, the Machu picchu and many others.

Her eyes fall on a pile of envelopes on the coffee table at the center of the room all addressed to a _Noah Puckerman_.

He comes back into the room holding two large glasses of red wine and sets them on the coffee table before they both sit on the couch.

"Noah Puckerman," she says quietly, and he looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"How did you find out?"

"It is really your real name? Noah Puckerman?"

"Yeah," he admits. "Everyone called me Puck in High School so..."

Quinn giggles and takes a sip of her wine. "It's cute."

"Chinese or Pizza?" he blurts out.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat, Chinese or pizza?"

"Oh," Quinn lets out. "Uh, Chinese I guess."

He walks away to make the call and she bites her lower lip while she checks him out. He's _fine_.She hears him speak French on the phone and she finds it really shakes her head because she has told herself that she won't fall for a guy. This is a trip for herself only. No work, no bosses, no annoying phone calls, no _men_.

Her eyes set upon the turning tower of DVD's that stands in the one of the corner of the living room. She stands up and pads across the floor to the tower. There is all sort of dvd's but a special rank gets her attention. It's 1900's movies, all in black and white and he has a pretty impressive collection of Chaplin's films.

"Found something you like?" he asks as he steps back into the living room. She takes the dvd in her hand and hands it to him.

"Can we watch this?" she asks.

"_Modern Times_? Sure."

They eat their Chinese food while watching the movie and drink a delicious red wine Puck has. After a few glasses of wine and at the end of the movie, Quinn lets out a yawn. Puck looks at her and laughs.

"Someone is tired," he says. He picks up her jacket and hands it to her. "C'mon, I'll drive you back to your hotel."

They hop into his gray mustang and Quinn fiddles with the radio until she finds a good song. Elvis Presley's Pretty Woman cover comes up and his voice echoes through the car as Puck starts to hum the song, before he actually sings it.

"Pretty woman, walking down the street," he glances at Quinn who laughs slightly and blushes. "Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet."

Once they've arrived to her hotel he pulls up in the driveway just as the song ends. Quinn giggles and he stares at her, eyebrow cocked and head tilted to the side.

"Well...thanks for the ride," she says with an amused smile.

"That bad, huh?" he asks with a boyish smirk.

"No. I would just keep your day job,"

"You never sing in the car? You know, when you're alone,"

"Sometimes when I'm alone but you're not alone now Puck." she says and he can feel the deep red crimson on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I know."

"But you have a pretty good voice actually," she comments. She looks at the building and then back to him. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"See ya around."

Quinn leans closer and places a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away and stepping out of the car. He waits, as a true gentleman, to see if she has made it safely inside the building before backing up from the driveway.

Quinn walks into her room and leans against the door for a moment, trying to get her heart to come down at a normal pace.

Her phone rings then, alerting her she's got a new message. She's pretty sure it's Rachel, since the girl finally realized the time difference between NYC and Paris so she only writes her messages instead of calling her. She pulls her phone out and opens the message.

_Yeah, she's walking back to me, oh, oh pretty woman. (hope so anyway) -P_

She shakes her head but laughs and wonders how in the hell he has gotten her phone number. She's glad though; because now she has got his too.

_(You make me_  
_ Feel like_  
_ I'm living a Teenage Dream)_

She wakes up the next day, the dim light of the sun hitting her face. She decides to go out to take a breakfast so she gets dressed quickly, putting on a white summer dress with a brown belt on and brown flats. She braids her silky blond hair and lets the braid lay on her shoulder. She only grabs a small bag and knows that she's going to go by the library she has been at yesterday, so she takes some money as well.

She hops down the stairs of her hotel and smiles at the receptionist as she passes by the counter. She walks through the turning doors and runs down the marble steps leading into the street.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" a voice asks and her head shoots up. Puck is standing there, leaning against a street light plot. Her mouth opens but she doesn't find anything to say. She wonders what he is doing here, but another question wanders in her mind.

"How did get my phone number?" she asks, her eyebrow rising slightly as she bows her head to the side.

"Uh...Your jacket was next to me last night and when you went to the bathroom I got it. Figured it would be sad if we didn't see each other again. Are you mad?"

"No," she chuckles. "You're very sneaky. So, what are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me. You know croissants and coffee...How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," She says, then loops her arm through his and they start to walk down the cobblestones. The whole way down to the café, Puck tries to teach Quinn how to order a coffee in French. It's kind of pointless because she can't even say the word 'croissant' properly. He makes fun of her and she swats his arm every time he laughs. When they finally reach the café, Quinn places a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Watch this," She takes his hand and leads them to the counter. Behind it is standing a young brunette with glasses, looking at them expectantly.

"Bonjour," she greets them with a Colgate smile. "Que desirez-vous?"

Quinn narrows her eyes slightly before she speaks, "Deux cafés and-et deux croissants," this time she says it the right way and she glances at Puck who raises both his hands as if to surrender. When the waitress walks to their table with the two coffees and croissants, Quinn cocks an eyebrow his way.

"I'm impressed," he says before he takes a sip of the steaming beverage. "You learn fast."

"I just realized something," she says, setting down her cup of coffee. "You've got my name, my phone number, my address...You could be a stalker."

"Yes I am. I have a little notebook where I write informations about you every day. My boss wants me to kill you so I carry a gun around me when the moment is right," he says, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Okay, I know you're fooling around but this is actually creepy. Especially since you took me to a cemetery yesterday."

Puck laughs curtly. "Sorry."

They finish eating their breakfast -he finds the way she eats her croissant small bite by small bite is super cute- in silence, he then leaves some cash on the table (after refusing her money, he says it's like a date, so he's one who has to pay) and they both leave the coffee.

They don't really know where they're going and that's okay. It's nice to walk through the streets of the capital without having to worry about being late or stressing about your day.

"What are you doing today?" she asks after a comfortable silence settles between them. He looks up from the cobblestones and into her eyes.

"I dunno. I need to study, to draw some ideas but before I need to do this,"

She's about to ask him what he's talking about when his hand suddenly cups her cheek and he's pressing his lips to hers. She makes a noise of surprise and he has pulled away before she can respond.

"Oh, _that_," she says. She wants to tell him that she can't do this, that she has just broken up with her boyfriend, that she came to Paris to clear her head to avoid men, that she can't be in a relation ship right now. But there's something about him that stops her from doing so. The way he smiles down at her, the way his chocolate brown eyes sparkle, the way his hand is still on her skin.

She stands up on her tip toes because he's way taller than her and kisses him softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. He hooks his free arm around her slim waist and pulls her closer to his body.

They don't care that they are in the middle of the street, probably drawing every gaze to them, hushed whispers echoing around the couple.

His lips feel great on hers and she doesn't want to break apart. They do anyway, when air needed and Quinn smiles widely once they pull away.

"Okay, perfect way to start the day," Puck says and Quinn wiggles her eyebrows.

"That good, huh?"

Puck chuckles and his hand falls onto her waist as they walk further down the street. Silence settles between the two of them once again before Puck finally speaks,

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight," Quinn looks up toward him surprisingly. "Not Chinese nor any take out. At the restaurant."

"Alright," she says. They walk a few hundred of meters ahead until they are standing in front of a building. Architecture is written in black letters on the front above the French doors.

"I'll pick you up around seven."

"Okay," he leans down and drops a kiss onto the apple of her cheek before he disappears through the doors. She stands there for a moment until she's sure her legs can actually carry her properly.

Avoid men. _Right._

_(My heart stops_  
_ When you look at me)_

She's just finishing her make-up when a knock comes to the door. She checks herself one last time in the mirror and soothes her dress over her curves before walking to the door of her hotel room. He is standing there, leaned against the door frame when she opens the door.

"I'll be there in a minute," he nods, tells him he will wait out in the hall. She quickly pulls her heels on and grabs her purse, then her keys and leaves the room.

"Ready?" he asks as she closes the door. She smiles at him and links her arm with his. "You look nice."

She blushes slightly and eyes his attire. He is wearing jeans, with alight gray shirt and a black tuxedo jacket with black shoes. It's classy and modern, she is kind of fond of it. "So do you."

They take his car (she loves that Mustang, so vintage), and she plays with the radio until she finds something she likes. She stops hitting the buttons when she comes across a Johnny Cash's song and chuckles.

"This is one of my favorite song like, _ever_," he glances at the radio then up at her and his eyebrow is cocked.

"Really? Johnny Cash?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I dunno. You don't seem like the type of girl listening to Johnny Cash." the words slip out of his mouth and he instantly regret it when he sees her jaw drop. For the rest of the drive, she sings _Folsom Prison Blues_ to prove him that she does know the lyrics. He doesn't say it (he keeps the compliments for later), but he thinks she has a very good voice.

He puts his hands up in surrender and she lets out a short laugh, leaning on the control console to kiss his cheek. He pulls in the parking lot a few seconds later, then stop the engine and walks around the car to open the door from her.

"Such a gentleman," she comments, taking his extended hand into hers. They sit at the table near the window to enjoy the view while they order and Puck orders a bottle of wine to eat with the appetizers. They talk for a awhile, little stories and tales about their families. Puck talks about his sister Sara, and she instantly knows they are very close because he has that sparkle in his eyes when he talks about her.

"You didn't," Puck says as his jaw drops. Quinn is talking about Rachel, and how she used to pick on her in High School.

"I was captain of the Cheerleading Squad! I couldn't get slushied by a stupid jock. And Rachel was just behind me so...I kinda stepped aside."

"You were evil," he exclaims, and she swats the hand that rests on the table.

"I was kind of a bitch, I know. But we're best friends now."

"And what does she do?" he asks out of curiosity. Rachel seems, by Quinn's telling, to be a very ambitious girl.

"She's a singer on Broadway."

"Are you kidding? My best bud sings there to. Finn Hudson." Puck says in amazement.

"Finn? Yeah, of course. I know him, he came a couple of times at the apartment. Whoa, small world."

"Yeah. He is often telling me about a brunette on Broadway. He's never told me her name but he's head over heels for her."

"Damn! That's what I told Rachel but she wouldn't believe me. We should take them on a blind date," Quinn says then giggles, and Puck follows suite as he laughs himself as well.

Their dinner is served and they enjoy their food in silence. Quinn notices him stealing a few glances toward her when he thinks she isn't looking and that makes her smile. She does the same after a moment and when their gaze meet, they both laugh in embarrassment.

Once they've finished eating, she's taking her purse and pulling out her wallet. She knows he's going to stop her, but she has to try anyway. His hand covers her and she's looking up to him with furrowed brows as he shakes his head.

"Come on, you've already paid everything. The Chinese, the breakfast this morning..."

"And I insist on paying for this one as well." he says, and there is that look in his eyes which tells her that he won't give in. She sighs and glares at him.

"Fine."

After he has paid for dinner, they get out of the restaurant and take walk along the Seine. The landscape is really beautiful and the sky is clear. Quinn looks up and she can see the stars. The illuminations that hung in the streets and on the Eiffel tower are stunning and he's got an arm around her waist, she suddenly feels as if she's living a fairytale.

She knows she has to go back to New York soon because her vacation is almost over and she has to go back to the little job she has as a waitress at KFC. It is going to be even harder to leave since now she has found a person she is sure she has feelings for.

She shakes her head, because it is impossible. But when Puck stops in the middle of their walk just to kiss her, Quinn knows it is not only a fling.

_(We can dance until we die_  
_ You and I_  
_ We'll be young forever)_

Two weeks later, she is packing her suitcase and bags, making sure she hasn't forgotten anything in the hotel room. She has had a great time here in France, but she's not ready to go back yet. Rachel is whining every time she has her on the phone, telling the blonde she misses her and that she wants her back in New York.

Of course, she misses her so freaking much too. But there that guy she has only known for a little more than two weeks and who has her completely over heels for him. They spent a great journey together, but now she has to go back.

She is putting the last of her clothes in her suitcase, brushing yet again a tear from her cheek. She has laid the dress she will wear tonight, Puck is taking her out for dinner. And this time, she fully intends on paying. She spends the day walking around in Paris, her camera strapped around her neck and she nurses a cup of steaming coffee on the bench her and Puck went the first time they met.

She gets a phone call from Rachel, the brunette asking her if she's really coming home tomorrow. Quinn laughs and tells her that yes, she will be home by tomorrow night. She is supposed to take her plane at four in the afternoon tomorrow.

By 7 pm, she starts to walk towards Puck's apartment where he should be waiting for her. Her fingers press on the door bell and patiently waits on the door steps. He opens the door a few seconds later, and he looks _fine_.

He's got that boyish smirk on as soon as Quinn bites her lip. He knows that's what she does when she think he looks hot. He steps aside to let her come in and can't help but look as her hips sway from right to left while walking.

Quinn turns around and loops her arms around hi neck, then crashes her lips onto his. He's surprised at first by her sudden passion but Hell, he's _Noah Puckerman_. He never says no to hot kisses (or more).

Her tongue slips into his mouth and collides with his. They explore each other's mouths before they pull apart to take some air. He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her close. "You hungry?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Nuh-huh. That can wait 'til later," she says as she starts to unbutton his black shirt, her hands slightly trembling. He still them with his fingers and locks eyes with hers, amber melting into green.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks, because he doesn't want to rush anything. He knows this is their last night together but that doesn't mean they have to do it. He wants her more than anything and this would be the perfect way to say goodbye but he doesn't want to pressure her.

Quinn nods her head as her thumb caresses his cheek, "Yes." she says. "Make love to me."

He tilts her chin up and leans down, capturing her lips with his. His arms then hook around her waist once again. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He's walking to the bedroom but her kiss get even more hungrier and passionate that he has to stop because he's not sure his legs can carry them both.

He pines her against the wall, dropping kisses onto her neck as her name slips from her parted lips. She closes her eyes in delight, her fingers racking through his mohawk. He walks the short distance to his bedroom and sets on her feet, his hands fiddling with the zipper of her dress. The material pools to her ankles and, feeling a little undressed, she unbuttons his shirt and lets the piece of clothing fall from his shoulders.

They're walking backward until she feels the bed hit the back of her knees. They lie down onto the comforter, his body hovering hers. He presses his lips to her cheek, chin and nose, avoiding her lips purposefully. He lightly sucks on the spot below her earlobe, smirking against her skin when she can't retain a moan.

His hands roam all over her body as hers rack up and down his bare and muscular back until they settle themselves on the back of his neck. He leaves a trail of kisses down her body; on the valley of her breasts, her stomach, just below her navel and just above the line of her panties.

Her fingers find his leather belt. She unhooks it and pulls it from his loops before dropping the item on the floor with a loud thud. She then unbuttons his jeans and he takes them off, throwing them in one of the corners of the room.

He finally kisses her, after minutes of teasing and she laughs when she bites his lower lip slightly. The last pieces of clothing are taken off and tossed somewhere in the vast room. Puck can't get his eyes off Quinn's body, she's a Goddess.

"You are beautiful," he murmurs against the shell of her ear, brushing a stray of hair from her eye.

"Puck," she whispers as he places soft kisses above her breasts. He looks up and sees her hesitating. "I-I've never done this before."

He's then reminded that she's barely 19 and he's 24. "It's alright. I'll be gentle," he says, then peck her lips. He braces his weight above her and asks, "Are you okay?"

Quinn nods and watches as he reaches into his bedside table for protection.

Then it's all haze and blur. His movements are slow at first, until wraps her legs around his waist and rocks with him back and forth. He buries his face into the crook of her neck and places little kisses there, whispering sweet words into her ear when they both tumble over the edge.

He's her first, and he wants to be her _only_.

_(Let you put your hands on me_  
_ In my skin-tight jeans_  
_ Be your teenage dream tonight)_

They fall asleep afterwards, his arms tightly wrapped around her frame. She wakes up before him, her head is resting on his chest and she can feel the thumping of his heart against her ear. She leaves open-mouthed kisses onto his toned skin until he opens his eyes.

"Hey," he says groggily, running his finger down the length of her arm.

"Hi." she replies, kissing his lips. She traces imaginary shapes on his skin until he nudges her arm lightly.

"You hungry?" he asks, his fingers running through her silky honey-colored hair.

"Kind of," she says. He stands up and puts some basketball shorts on. "I'll be there in a minute."

She searches through his drawers until she finds one of his sweater. She takes it out and inhales its sent before pulling it on. She walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He's frying something on the stove as she steps in and her eyes travel to the clock that hangs on the wall. It's only 11 pm and she's are pretty sure he's making French toasts (it's his favorites).

He turns around when he hears her enter and raises an eyebrow as he looks at your outfit. "Stealer,"

She laughs and wraps her arms around his waist from behind, "Couldn't resist."

"Well, it looks better on you than it does on me," he comments. He turns around and picks her up before placing her onto the counter. "Hey," he catches her attention, "It was amazing. You are amazing."

She bites on her lower lip and nods in agreement. She kisses him hard, the kind of kiss that has him moaning and wanting more. His hands fall to her bare thighs. "I don't want to go."

"I'll be back in America for Christmas break." he says, then realizes. He's just admitted that he sees a future for the two of them. They've known each other for a total of one week but he's pretty sure he's falling for her.

"Christmas break is three months away." he sighs in relief; she hasn't freaked out on his freaking commitment hypothesis.

"It's not that long."

"I know but..." she trails off and wipes the corner of her eye. She turns away from him, embarrassed, then feels his hands on her arms.

"Quinn," he whispers. He cups her cheek and places a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's going to be okay. We'll make it work, I promise."

Quinn nods as he catches a tear with his thumb. He kisses the apple of her cheek and trails his hands down her arms. "I-I think I'm falling for you."

"Good," he murmurs. "Because I think I'm falling for you too."

She kisses his lips, a little harder and more passionate than the previous time and she wraps her legs around his torso. He stops the stove before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, her giggles echoing in the apartment.

The perfect way to say goodbye.

_(The way you turn me on_  
_ I can't sleep_  
_ Let's runaway_  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back)_

Puck's car makes a stop in the parking lot in front of the airport. Puck then glances to Quinn, who is gazing out the window, her hands folded on her lap. Her plane is leaving in an hour, and they are already running late.

"Quinn, baby," he calls, his hand grabbing hers. "Are you alright?"

Quinn's head turns to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

They get out of the car, Quinn taking her duffel bag while Puck grabs her suitcase. They check the luggages in and sit near the gate, Quinn in Puck's arms. When her flight is called, she takes a deep breath and stands up, picking up her trip bag as well.

"Okay..." she draws out, turning to face him. His hands drop to her hips and he pulls her close. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, before Puck pulls Quinn into a tight hug. He pecks her lips one more time, then he lets go of his grip.

"I'll see you soon then?" he asks, and a short laugh slips from her lips even though her eyes are bloodshot and she tries so hard not to cry.

"I'll see you soon."

She stands up on her tip toes and links her arms around his neck to press one last kiss to his lips. Then, without saying anything, she turns around and walks away, leaving him standing there.

She gets in her seat and drops her back to the floor, her coat and sunglasses. She fastens her belt and looks out the window, a heavy pain on her chest.

Goodbye Paris.

_(I finally found you_  
_ My missing puzzle piece_  
_ I'm complete)_

When she lands in New York, she knows Rachel is waiting for her and that it's going to be very hard not to fall apart. She get her luggages once she's out of the plane and spots her best friend waiting for her near the gate. Rachel is smiling, almost jumping up and down. Quinn drops her bag to her feet once she's a few meters from the brunette and launches her arms around her.

"I've missed you," Quinn says into Rachel's neck, tightening the grip on her.

"I've missed you too," Rachel replies, before pulling away and looking at the blonde. "Come on, let's get a coffee, you're gonna tell me everything."

"Promise me you won't tell me 'I said so'," Quinn blurts out, slightly blushing as she looks towards her friend.

"Why?"

"I met a guy. He's French well no, American but he lives in France right now. He's studying architecture, he's 24, I know he's a little older than me and that I said I would avoid men but I don't know what happened. He's just so charming and so gentle and...Are you mad that I didn't tell you sooner?"

"I knew you did."

"I did what?"

"That you met a guy. See I was with Finn one night, don't want to hear about it, and while we were talking he got a message from a so called Puck. He told me about him a little and told me that in the text, Puck was saying he had met a beautiful blonde, 19ish, American in Paris. I didn't know for sure but I thought it was you. Which you just confirmed. Wait! The guy you met is Puck, right?"

Quinn bites on her bottom lip as she nods her head, "Yeah."

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" Rachel suddenly exclaims, causing Quinn to frown. "You guys totally did it!" Quinn can not believe that Rachel has found out. What, does she have 'I'm not a virgin anymore' written across her forehead? She doesn't know how the girl does but she has a way to find out her friends' secrets.

"Rachel,"

"How was it? Was it romantic or steamy or..."

"Rachel," Quinn repeats, clenching her teeth.

"Okay for now but I so want details later."

A few days before Christmas, Quinn has just finished her last classes and it was about 6 pm, it was already night outside. As she steps outside her classroom, she looks through her purse to take her car keys, walking toward the building exit at the same time. Once she finally finds the key attached to the black and white panda, she looks up.

She thinks her heart stops for a few seconds as she realizes who is standing in front of her. She gasps and blinks furiously. Here he's standing, 10 meters from her, leaning against the light plot with a smirk on his face. His mohawk is gone, but he still looks hot.

"What has got you in such a hurry?" he says, raising a brow.

She runs down the few steps left and launches herself into his arms. He hugs her with all his might and she pulls away before kissing his lips hungrily.

When they pull away, she giggles. And God, he missed her giggling. "What are you doing here?" she asks as he sets her down on her feet. His keeps his arms around her though, not wanting to lose any contact with her body.

"Christmas break. I thought I'd stop by you school. Finn told me where it was the other day.

"God, I'm so happy to see you. How long are you staying for?"

"I don't go back to France. I found a job here in New York. I flew in two days ago and went to a job interview yesterday. I got the job so I'm staying here. I moved my things to Finn's apartment this morning."

"You are not fooling with me, are you?" she asks. Puck shakes his head.

"No. I'm really staying here, in New York. I want to be closer to my best friend...and to you."

She stands on her tip toes and kisses him again and again and again until they both can't breath. He doesn't tell her that he loves her because he's scared of her reaction since she doesn't appear to have ever been in a really serious relation ship but he does. He will tell her soon; he just waits for the right moment.

He just kisses her and takes her to dinner.

She loves the way she can rest her head on his shoulder as they walk through Central park together, the way he waves their fingers together when they hold hands, the way he stops her right in the middle of a walk to kiss her.

She kind of loves everything about him.

And he kind of loves everything about her, too.

_(Let's runaway_  
_ And don't ever look back_  
_ Don't ever look back_

_Be your teenage dream_  
_ Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

* * *

Thoughts?

Merci les amis! :)


End file.
